A romantic night
by Maryline Depp
Summary: After another group session they were all supposed to go to bed… but Scott and Shelby, deeply in love, had planned something else… a romantic story. PLEASE R&R !


**A romantic night**

**Summary :**

After another group session they were all supposed to go to bed… but Scott and Shelby, deeply in love, had planned something else… a romantic story. PLEAS R&R !

**As always I don't own anything, bla bla blah**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES

**Date :**June 14th, 2006

* * *

After a new group session with Peter Scott and Shelby didn't want to go to bed, at least not alone but they knew they had to, they didn't have a chance to do otherwise. But those two were very smart, especially when they wanted something. And it wasn't the first time. They sometimes arranged some kind of noctural rendez-vous. And it was the case tonight.

It was the same thing every night. After the usual group session, the boys would walk the girls to their dorm and kiss them good night. When Scott kissed Shelby with his soft lips they both felt that electric connection like always. He held her hand and his other hand rested on her waist. After kissing her tender he whispered in her ear "Tonight at 1 am, remember", she smiled at him looking at him right in the eye before coming closer to his ear to whisper "How could I forget ?". She then kissed him passionately while the others were giggling. But nothing could disturb such a romantic moment. The others went to their respective dorm while Scott and Shelby were kissing once more. Then, Scott let go of her, blowing her a kiss as he was walking towards his dorm.

As Shelby entered the girls' dorm the girls were waiting for her, smiling. Shelby was smiling much more than usual but didn't even pay attention to her friends obviously waiting for something, an explanation. She just went to the bathroom to get changed and brush her teeth before going to bed. Once out of the bathroom the girls were silently sitting on Juliette's bed waiting for someone to speak.

"Alright, I'll start" Juliette said, curious as always, "What makes you smiling so much tonight ?"

Shelby was daydreaming again and barely hearing her. Juliette got up and pinched Shelby's arm a bit to help her focus.

"Ouch, you crazy queenie ? What the hell are you doing ?" Shelby said visibly angry.

"We were just curious about why you were so happy tonight" Kat said.

"Oh right, I see, and do you really think you're about to know ? It's none of your damn business !" Shelby threw to her face.

"Alright, I said nothing" Kat said giving up and walking to her bed.

"But we're friends" Juliette sadly said.

"At times… only" Shelby said glaring at her. "Do I ask you what's going on in your sad little life ? Nobody cares about it anyway".

Wow that was some harsh talking ! Juliette said nothing and went to bed. Shelby had turned from happiness to anger for no real reason. Sometimes she would be so mean you'd be scared of her but at other times she would know how to use her heart. Not enough though ! It was only different with Daisy, Shelby's best friend, who she was always nice to. They almost had no secrets for each other; they would share a lot… about anything. Of course Daisy knew why Shelby was that happy tonight and told nobody about it as it was a secret. Daisy tried to get things better between the girls and just said a stupid joke that made everyone laugh. Then she said they better go to bed before Peter or Sophie catches them ! After that, Shelby gave Daisy a thankful look.

While the girls were chatting together the guys were already in bed, lights off, and Scott was anticipating the night. He couldn't help smiling as he thought of what he had planed for his loved one. He had gone to the kitchen earlier in the day when nobody was around and had taken some stuff. Things like candles, flowers, etc. He wanted that night to be very romantic. He hoped she'd love it. No, he knew she'd love it ! Even though they had known each other for like four months maybe and had been dating for two, they knew each other pretty well. Sometimes, it was like they were meant to be together.

Boys and girls fell asleep except for Scott and Shelby who were waiting for the right moment to leave their dorm and meet at the shed. Once that moment arrived they got out as quietly as possible, not wanting to be noticed by someone and then put on shuns for a week or two. Scott was the first one to arrive. So he took the candles he had hidden in a bag in a hole behind the bikes and lit them all around the shed. He put a blanket on the ground and rose petals on it. It was so nice to look at, so romantic. A few minutes later Shelby arrived. Once in the shed she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw everything Scott had gotten ready. She had a huge smile on her face. He was smiling too as he stood up to reach his loved one.

"Oh my god Scott it's beautiful… Why did you do all this ?" she asked astonished.

He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked at her right in the eye before kissing her. He then said "Because I love you". She was so happy to hear that she nearly cried, she could feel the tears in her eyes, it was a moment of pure happiness. "Oh Scott I love you so much !" she said smiling to him. He smiled and kissed her again before inviting her to sit on the blanket with all the petals on it. He sat in front of her and reached for another small bag he had. In it was some OJ as he hadn't found any alcohol and a rose. He first took the rose and gave it to her. "You're amazing Shelby ! This rose is as beautiful as you… Hope you like it" he said as she brought it to her nose to breathe its flavour. She looked at him and didn't need to say anything. She kissed him and it was a nice, deep and sensual kiss. As they broke it to breathe again he got his bag again to take out the glasses and the OJ.

"I couldn't find any alcohol so OJ will do" Scott sadly said.

"It's great Scott !" she said smiling "and it's not surprising that there's no alcohol in here".

They both had a drink before kissing again. They then cuddled and held each other tight.

"You're so special Shelby… you're special to me" Scott said.

"You're special to me too Scott" she said back.

"Finally I'm glad I got sent here. I never thought I could meet someone like you" he said smiling.

"I think exactly the same about you" she said before kissing him once again.

They heard some noise outside but they didn't care. It was windy, so it was probably the noise of the wind. They didn't care to check, they were feeling too good so close to each other to move. They lay together on the blanket to rest a bit before going back to their respective dorm. Scott wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately again. It felt so good for both of them to feel so close to someone that special. From this moment they knew their love was real.

**THE END. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ! THANKS**


End file.
